


Private Meeting at the Mayor's Office

by ric122 (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Mayor Fucks an Officer, Mayor's Lover, Mcbrady, Sex, Sex Work, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ric122
Summary: Officer Barbrady went to Mayor's Office for a private meeting. My first attempt at a Mcbrady fanfic, it's rushed but it's better than nothing and I did not do this to mock RhiRhi and IAM's masterpieces of their ship. I did this because Mcbrady was popular ship and I just want to follow the curve.





	Private Meeting at the Mayor's Office

**I don't own South Park but the South Park next generation kids belong to me and "All Characters and Events in this fanfic-even those based on real people are Entirely Fictional.**

"Officer Barbrady went to the Mayor's house for some nice afternoon sex, Barbrady ring the doorbell and one of the Mayor's aids open the door.

"Hello, the Mayor will see you now. Hope your meeting with Mayor goes great. "Oh, it will as Barbrady said with a sly smirk as he open the office door that belongs to Mayor Mcdaniels and went inside.

"Mary was rubbing her clitoris while looking at her mirror and wearing nothing but black legged stockings, Barbrady caught Mary by surprise and grabbed her tits.

"Mary was turned on by her tits being grabbed by Barbrady, She grabbed Barbrady's big cock and jerked it for a couple of minutes. When Barbrady was gonna cum, Mary let go of his cock just to delay his orgasm. Mary tells Barbrady to suck on her big beautiful breast, Barbrady obeyed her wishes and sucked on Mary's Breast for 10 minutes. Barbrady finished with Mary's Breast and insert his dick inside Mary's vagina, as they fucked for as long as they want.

"Two hours gone by, Mary and Barbrady continued fucking and they love it. Barbrady tells Mary that he's about to cum, Mary tells Barbrady to just cum inside her. Barbrady finished inside Mayor Mcdaniels and cleaned himself up. Mary put on a robe and Barbrady put his clothes back on, Mary kissed Barbrady on the cheeks and he left the Mayor's office with joy and glee.

The End

This was my first attempt at a Mcbrady story and it was bit rushed but hope you'll like it.


End file.
